Sorceress Sakura II: Tears of the Past
by Neter Tua
Summary: 2nd Part of Sorceress Sakura trilogy;At the aftermath of Sakura 's chaotic Christmas, Sakura discovers a past life that links her with her friends. With death threatening her friend. Sakura must find a way to save her and uncover the past.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Author's Notes: This is Part II of the Sorceress Sakura, so if you haven't read the first story, (Sorceress Sakura), I suggest you read it or you might be confused especially with the new characters. This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. Arigatou. 

Sorceress Sakura II: Tears of the Past

Prologue:

Egypt

About 1,300 B.C.

            "Neferte!" A beautiful woman with long straight black hair yelled at a girl in front of her. She held out her hand and the other woman grasped her tightly and pulled her up.

            "Are you alright, Daughter of Isis?" The woman called Neferte asked the Lady beside her.

            The other woman was breathing heavily and clinged to Neferte for support. "I don't know if I could last any longer."

            "Don't worry, Daughter of Isis, Mermes will be here soon and we'll take you to Themphis soon. We promised your brother, the Pharaoh, we'll take you home."

            "Rames…" The princess smiled and pointed at a door. "We could escape through there.

            Neferte nodded and they entered the room. There was a wide window and Neferte closed her eyes.

            _"Mermes where are you?" _She asked telephatically.

            _"In the Southern gate."_ Came a faint reply. _"Do you have the princess?"_

            _"Yes. Meet us near the Nile."_

"Let's go, Daughter of Isis, My lady." Neferte helped the princess climbed the window and they silently dodged several guards.

            Once they were far from the palace where they were running away from, they started running to the river that was slowly getting nearer.

            Suddenly, a chariot stopped them and a tall man in regal clothes stepped down. "Where do you think you are going?" He hissed.

            Neferte glared at him. "I'm taking the princess to where she belongs. There is nothing you could do to stop us Prince Janees!"

            Janees ignored her and stared at the princess. "Tua, come. Let's go back."

            Neferte looked at the princess who was shaking behind her.

            "Tua" Janees repeated again. "Let's go!"

            "My Lady!" Neferte protested as Tua went nearer to Janees.

            "It's ok Neferte." She silently replied.

            Janees smiled and held out his hand but Tua brushed it away. "What?"

            "I'm not returning to you, Janees!" Tua firmly replied.

            "What are you talking about, Tua?" Janees' face changed, and he looked frightened.

            "You know exactly what I am talking about."

            "Tua, if you go there, then you'll die. The Hyskos are coming and they want to overthrow Rames. As long as we remain by their side, we'll be safe!"

            "Janees, that's not what you really want, is it?"

            Janees' face fell.

            "What is more precious to you, becoming the next Pharaoh, or me?"

            "Tua, if we help them, we will rule Egypt." He answered silently. "We could save Egypt from the decline it is becoming!"

            Tears flowed from Tua's eyes. "Then you have decided."

            She walked away and Neferte followed her.

            "Tua!" Janees yelled and started running to her but Tua turned and raised her hands. The earth shook and separated her and Neferte from Janees.

            "Even though I was only taken in by the Royal family…even I'm not really a princess… even if Rames is not really my brother, they are my family, and so if you are against my family, even if you are my husband, you will be my enemy!"

            "Tua." Janees whispered.

            "I don't want to see you ever again1" Tua yelled just as Mermes, the Pharaoh's general, appeared.

            They climbed the chariot as Neferte held Tua who was sobbing uncontrollably, leaving Janees who was shouting Tua's name repeatedly.

            They traveled steadily to the North until they reached a tower where they stopped.

            "In the name of Amen!" Mermes cried in alarm. "The army against Themphis is bigger than we thought!"

            "What?!" Neferte ran to look at the balcony. She closed her eyes in prayer. "May the Goddess, Isis protect her children!"

            Tua looked sadly at her two companions and stood up. She slowly went up the stairs to the top of the tower.

            _"I am not of Royal blood, yet my loyalty is to the Pharaoh."_ She thought. _"There's nothing left to lose now, this is for my people."_

            She opened a golden casket and held out a small glowing sphere.

            "Your majesty!" Neferte ran to her with Mermes behind her.

            Tua looked at the emerald green eyes of Neferte. "I am Neter Tua, the Morning Star, Daughter of Isis, Princess of Lower and Upper Egypt. It is my duty to protect my country and my Pharaoh."

            "But you'll die!" Neferte was crying. "Tua, I don't want you to die!"

            Neter Tua smiled. "You will always be my best friend, Neferte. Always and forever." She stepped up a window.

            "Tua!" Neferte tried to stop her but Tua has already jumped. 

The sphere Tua was holding glowed and she started to soar up until she could see the Hyskos army in the distance.

            "This is my decision!" She pointed at the army and they gradually banished from existence.

Author's Notes: You might notice that my pen name and the charater in this prologue is one. Well, actually, I read that 'Neter Tua' means morning star, so I was attracted to that name. Anyway, that's the prologue and I hope you love it. Arigatou.


	2. Reed Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter I: Reed Castle

                        _Sakura slowly walked through a long corridor until she reached a dead end. In front of her was a symbol, the symbol of the Evening Star, her symbol. She touched the symbol and a door was revealed. She entered and heard voices echo throughout the room._

_                        "We'll be best friends, forever, right? Always and forever!"_

_                        "Yes, throughout time!"_

_                        "But why did you go? Why did you leave me behind?"_

                        Sakura opened her eyes and brushed the tear in her cheeks.

                        "It's only a dream." She told herself. "But why do I feel so sad?"

                        She climbed out of bed and smiled at her guardian, Kero, who was sleeping at a cushion in her desk. She went to the window and opened the curtains.

                        She smiled at the winter wonderland she saw outside. She shivered and took the robe she left on her chair. She sighed at the warm fabric and closed her eyes to enjoy the serenity.

                        "Awake already?" Kero opened his eyes and yawned. "You've been an early riser ever since we arrived in England."

                        Sakura smiled at Kero. "For some reason, Kero-chan, I feel so relaxed here."

Three days ago,her friends, Rhea, Remus, Eriol, Kaho and Nakuru, invited her to their home in England for their winter break, together with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Touya and Yukito.

                        "This is Clow's childhood home." Kero told her. "Maybe that's why you are so at home here, because your powers loved this place. Or maybe the time difference's is the reason. The time now must be the same time you wake up in Japan."

                        "Kero-chan!" Sakura glared at him angrily.

                        "Hmmm… Do I smell breakfast?" Kero quickly flew out of the room.

                        "Oh that Kero-chan!" Sakura grimaced as she closed the door. "When is he ever gonna stop teasing me?!" 

                        Sakura entered the bathroom and checked the temperature of the water. When she was satisfied, she took off her clothes and dipped into the bathtub.

                        Sakura closed her eyes. Even though she hated how Kero always teases her, she knows that she wouldn't want Kero to be different. She knows how proud and greedy her guardian is, but she also knows have much he is willing to do anything to protect her.

                        And her other friends… Tomoyo, Rhea, and Syaoran. She loved them the way they are too. Tomoyo is a little weird but she has always been loyal to her and she has never betrayed her trust. Rhea might be weirder than Tomoyo, but even though they only knew each other a month ago, Sakura felt that she has already been a longtime friend and Sakura felt so close to her as she is with Tomoyo and Kero. And Syaoran…

                        Sakura knows deep inside her heart how precious Syaoran is to her, more than a friend, he is the one she loves the most and who she knows loves her back.

                        Sakura smiled as she thought about her other friends. Meiling, Kaho, Eriol, Remus, Nakuru, Suppi, and Yukito  are not as close as Tomoyo, Rhea or Syaoran is to her but they were already dear people to her ever since she got to know them.

                        Then she thought about her family. Her father Fujitaka might be far away in Egypt, but she knows how much he loves her and her brother, Touya. Touya is now working for Remus with Yukito, so Sakura meets him more often than she did when he was working in Akihabara. He was still her over protective brother who never seems to grow out of teasing her.

                        Her mother, Nadeshiko, might be gone, but her cousin and Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, took her in when Fujitaka started working in Egypt. Then there's her great-grandfather, Masako. Sakura visits him often and they always enjoy each other's company.

                        And of course there are her friends back home, her classmates and friends since childhood, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takeshi, her teachers and the owner of her favorite shop, Twin Bells, Maki. They don't know about her being a sorceress but Sakura knows better than to interrupt the peaceful lives they are living in. The peaceful life she left…

                        Sakura often wonders how things would have been if she was not a sorceress, but she knows that she doesn't regret it. But still, so many things have happened to her, so many troubles that almost made her lose the people she loves.

                        "But no trouble is going to come this vacation!" She thought out loud.  Sakura smiled. The only thing weird during her vacation, other the occasional spells they did, was that dream she had ever since she arrived, and compared to her other dreams, it doesn't seem to mean anything at all.

                        Sakura dried herself and took out her outfit.  She smiled at herself in the mirror. Happily, she skipped out of her room.

                        Soon, after a few minutes, Sakura finally realized she was lost. The Reed's ancestral home was so huge that she was still having trouble finding her way.

                        "Can anyone help me?!" Sakura yelled but her voice only echoed through the empty and huge corridors.

                        Sakura took a deep breath and held herself to keep herself warm. She continued walking until she heard a melody; someone was playing a piano.

                        Sakura walked to the direction of the melody and soon she could someone singing.

                                                                        "The wind is still; the sea is calm

                                                                        My voice will hear no matter how far

                                                                        With love, I sing; no harm will come

                                                                        Don't fear; I'm here, my little Star"

                        Sakura opened a door and so Rhea playing a Grand Piano. Rhea looked up and stared at her. Sakura suddenly realized that it was the first time she saw Rhea surprised, although she quickly changed her expression with her usual smile.

                        "Sakura, What are you doing here?"

                        "Rhea-chan." Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

                        Rhea shook her head. "No, you didn't disturb me at all."

                        "You're such a good pianist, Rhea-chan." Sakura commented. "Were you the one who sang the song?"

                        Rhea smiled and nodded. "This place holds so many memories. I haven't been here for five years."

                        Sakura's heart gave a leap when she suddenly remembered that Rhea's parents were murdered in the house of the Reeds. _So, that's why Rhea doesn't seem like her usual self._

                        "You know, Mommy taught me that song."

                        Sakura looked at her friend and saw a tear in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said silently.

                        Rhea shook her head and skipped at Sakura. "Hey, that's nothing to be sad about. That's the past! It has nothing to do with us!"

                        Rhea took Sakura's hand and led her out the door. "Grandpa told me that you give thank you gifts to your cards every Christmas, Do you have any ideas on what to give them yet?"

                        Sakura shook her head.

                        "I have an idea." Rhea smiled and told Sakura her plans.

                        Sakura smiled and nodded; but inside her, she felt that she just witnessed a part of Rhea that she didn't want anyone to see. Sakura was sure that Rhea was hiding something big inside of her.

Author's Notes: I hope you like the first chapter, and by the way, I'm getting busy the next few days so I might not be able to update as much as I used to, but I'll try as much as possible every week. Arigatou


	3. Magical Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter II: Magical Snowball Fight

On her fifth day at Reed Castle, Sakura was proud to know that she doesn't get lost anymore. She walked happily through the corridors and bumped into Elle.

There were two house helpers in Reed Castle, aside from Nakuru. Elektra Morton (a.k.a. Elle) and Kaining Hu, are both magical and hav served the Opalakes for a long time. Both of them were quiet, however, and mysterious.

"I'm sorry, Elle-san!" Sakura apologized.

""It's ok, Miss Sakura." She replied in a British accent. "No harm done."

The tray she was carrying was floating mid air.

"Your friends are in the garden." Elle told her. "They are waiting for you."

"Thank you very much, Elle-san." Sakura waved at her and ran to the garden.

"Hi! Kaining-san!" Sakura greeted Kaining who was shoveling the snow.

Kaining looked surprised at her greeting. "Hi." He answered.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to her and took her hand, casting a slightly angry look at Kaining. "Where were you?"

"I was practicing." Sakura replied as she followed him towards her other friends.

"For what?" Syaoran looked at her questioningly.

"You'll find out." Sakura smiled.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Tomoyo offered her a cup.

"Thank you." Sakura accepted the mug from her best friend. "What's wrong with Meiling-chan?"

"Caaannn't youuu seee whaaat's wrooong?" Meiling replied shaking.

"Meiling and I are not really used to such a cold weather." Syaoran replied, shivering.

"And it's getting colder by day." Tomoyo pulled her scarf tighter. "Oh, Sakura-chan, I love it how you look great at any temperature!"

Sakura blushed. " Maybe I could do something about the temperature."

Sakura held out the Firey card. "Please keep us warm."

The Firey card glowed and a small orb of light descended to each of her friends.

Meiling sighed. "Now that's better! Thank you very much, Kinomoto-san."

"It's strange, it's warm, and yet I'm not sweating from the layers of clothes I'm wearing." Tomoyo observed.

"That's good." Kaho smiled from behind them. "You were able to regulate the temperature from within, Congratulations, Sakura-san."

"Look's like our little sorceress is growing powerful everyday." Eriol commented.

"I know she is." Syaoran smiled Sakura.

Sakura blushed and both Tomoyo and Meiling giggled.

"Got you!"

Sakura and her friends watched Remus and Rhea having a small snowball fight.

"Got you again!" Rhea smiled as she hit her brother again.

Sakura smiled at Rhea. _"_Maybe Rhea-chan is really happy. What I thought yesterday must be wrong. Rhea-chan looks too happy to be hiding sad feelings." Sakura thought.

Remus grimaced at his sister and quickly sent out several snowballs, one after another.

Rhea smiled and ducked. She dodged the snowballs and began throwing more at her twin brother with a faster rate.

"Wow!" Meiling looked at her cousin. "That's magic, right?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Miss Rhea has mastered both the magical and non-magical arts. That's why she is the most powerful."

"Hey!" Irritated, Remus countered with melting the snowballs.

"That's unfair! Using magic!" Rhea pointed out.

"I know." Remus smiled at his sister. "You wouldn't mind if we use magic, would you?"

"No." Rhea answered firmly.

Remus sent huge snowballs flying at his sister, but Rhea ran over them and jumped, landing in front of Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, surprised, as Rhea snapped her fingers and the snow below Remus disappeared, and he fell one foot below.

Tomoyo and Meiling quickly ran and helped Remus up.

"Hey! Sakura!" Rhea threw a snowball at her.

"Shield!" Sakura protected herself with her card.

"I challenge you!" Rhea yelled.

"Fine!" Sakura smiled and walked to the garden.

Rhea raised her hand and several snowballs flew themselves to Sakura.

Sakura dodged them, quickly. "Shot!" She sent a barrage of Snow at Rhea, but Rhea gracefully avoided them.

As one of Sakura's balls was about to hit her, she jumped from the ground and started floating mid air.

"Fly!" Sakura followed her.

"Whoo! Sky battle!" Tomoyo took out her Camera.

"It's good that Sakura mastered how to use her powers without the use of her wand." Eriol smiled and Kaho nodded.

"Yes, the cards might not be in their prime, but it is indeed useful."

"Sakura-chan looks so beautiful in her yellow winter attire!" Tomoyo happily filmed her friend.

Syaoran blushed and Meiling grinned.

"Did you design it, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you still have to ask questions like that?" Meiling hissed at Syaoran. "Of course she did. Who else would design a Canary coat?"

"I call it 'Bird of Winter." Tomoyo said in the midst of weird looks. "Hohoho!"

Above, Rhea sent a mass of snow at Sakura.

"Snow!" Sakura summoned her card.

As their magic collided, a mini explosion was heard and snow flew in all directions.

"Hoe!" Sakura fell on Kaining who was defrosting the windows.

"Hey!" Both Kero and Suppi were covered completely by snow, stopping their staring contest.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo brushed the snow off her Camera.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Both Syaoran and Touya ran to Sakura who Kaining was helping to stand up.

Syaoran pushed Kaining aside and asked Sakura, "What do you feel?"

"Hoeee. Everything's spinning." Sakura answered, dizzily.

Touya pushed Syaoran aside. "Try breathing deeply."

"What an overprotective brother you are!" Yukito smiled at Touya from the sides.

"Hey! Tsukishiro!" Nakuru threw a snowball at him but he moved and she hit, Eriol instead.

"Eriol-sama…"

Eriol grinned slyly and threw a snowball at Nakuru.

Nakuru smiled and threw another one, this time hitting Kaho.

Eriol laughed at Kaho, but then Kaho placed a snowball right in his face.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran who was helping her up and threw a snowball at him.

Soon, they were throwing snowballs at each other.

"How extremely childish!" Remus complained but Rhea appeared from behind him and dumped snow on him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kaining left the group and went near the gates. He clapped three times and whistled.

A fully covered figure appeared. "What happened, Hu?"

"Everything is ready, Shadow." Kaining whispered. "But the Mistress of the Cards…"

"You haven't killed her yet?"

"It's difficult to find the right time."

"Then do it, soon. Time is running fast!"

"Yes, Shadow." Kaining replied as the figure disappeared. He looked back and stared at the huge castle. "But what if the time will never comes?"


	4. Last Minute Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter III: Last Minute Invitation

                        Crouching, Sakura rummaged through the bottom shelf in a crafts store.

                        "Can I help you, Miss?" A clerk asked her.

                        Surprised, Sakura quickly stood up and faced her. She smiled, "Yes, where can I find the knitting equipment?"

                        "Aisle six, anything else?"

                        "Yes. Where can I find the patterns?"

                        "Also in Aisle six. Is that all?"

                        "Yes. Thank you very much."

                        "You're welcome. Do you need assistance?"

                        "No thanks." Sakura left the clerk and started looking for Aisle six. When she found it, she started piling her basket with all the things she needed for her Christmas gifts. After she had everything, she went to the cashier and paid for them.

                        After she left the store, she went to another one to buy bags to disguise her purchases.

                        "Kinomoto-san!" Meiling called her, lugging several bags.

                        "Meiling-chan!" Sakura smiled.

                        "So, you're finished." Meiling eyed the bags Sakura was carrying. "This England stores are really different." Meiling held out her bag. "The design in my bag says the name of the store they are from but yours are designed with Christmas stuff."

                        Sakura blushed. "I guess it's the spirit of Christmas."

                        Meiling nodded. "I guess it is. Hey, there's Daidouji-san!"

                        "Hi." Tomoyo put down her bags. "I'm glad I found you guys, there's so many people here"

                        Sakura nodded. "It's so exciting to be in a new place, it is even busier here than Hong Kong."

                        "Not to mention the busy lines." Meiling grimace. "Hey, let's go back to the Opalake Corporate Building."

                        "Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Rhea-chan must be waiting for us."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        Fei Jing, the 18-year old CEO of Crystal Industries, sat working in his office. It was two days before Christmas but his work seem to have no intention of lessening.

                        "Mr. Jing." His secretary entered.

                        "What is it?" He didn't look up from his work.

                        "I have the proposals from Mr. Porter."

                        "Put them in the table."

                        His secretary placed the papers timidly on the table and left quickly. She heard rumors about Fei's temper and she didn't want to know if it was true.

                        Fei scanned the proposals and shoved it aside.

                        "Stupid idiots." He muttered, and then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

                        He opened his drawer and took out a small leather-bound album. He scanned it and his stone expression softened.

                        Rhea Silvia Opalake is the heiress of Opalake Internationale, rival of Crystal Industries, yet she was his best friend, his only true friend.

                        Fei knows how many parasites there are in both the corporate world and the magical world, but the moment he met Rhea five years ago, he knew he could trust her.

                        He met her after Remus defeated him in a martial arts tournament. Rhea came to him as he was sulking along a corridor.

                        "_You don't need to be disappointed, you know._" She told him. "_Mommy told it's important to lose in order to become a real winner._"

                        "_How could you say that?!"_ Fei had replied, he had heard of the magical and non-magical achievements of Rhea. "_You have never lost at anything!_"

                        Rhea had frowned at his words. "_Are you sure? I have already lost things most precious to me, and now, I feel like I'm losing at an even bigger game, something we all play._"

                        Fei had looked away. He had suddenly remembered what happened to Rhea's parents a year ago.

                        "_I might be losing, but I don't give up that easily!_" She started walking away.

                        Suddenly, Fei felt sorry for her, something he never felt for her. "_I'm sorry._"

                        Rhea had stopped walking. "_Do you think I will forgive you that easily?_"

                        Fei looked up and saw that Rhea was smiling at him.

                        "_I will only forgive you if you don't give up! I'm sure if you try your best, you'll win next time._"

                        For the first time, Fei smiled. "_Thank you._"

                        Fei smiled at that memory. He followed Rhea's advice, and he asked Remus for a rematch. That time he won.

                        Remus had been sour with Rhea because of that and loathed him. But Fei believes that Remus was just jealous of him.

                        Rhea is his sister, but Rhea is different when she is with him, she acts more mature although still a bit childish sometimes.

                        Although she is mentally ill, Fei knows he is in love with her but he also knows that she likes Eriol, who represents the father she misses. But still it's okay with him.

                        Rhea has always been his source of encouragement, a free bird showing him the simplicity in life. He is happy as long as she is happy.

                        _Ring!  
  
_

                        Fei answered his cell phone. "Hello. Fei Jing speaking."

                        "Hey, Xin!"

                        "Rhea!" He fell off his chair in surprised.

                        Rhea started calling him Xin two years ago after she read a Chinese legend.

                        "_Xin Jing is a nymph whose name means 'heart of crystal'!_" Rhea told him. "_Do you mind if I call you Xin from now on?_"

                        Of course, he answered yes. He stood up and sat down his chair.

                        "Are you alright?" Rhea asked him.

                        "I'm fine. Um, how did you know I hurt myself? A new spell?"

                        "No, silly! Look behind you!"

                        Fei looked back and saw Rhea waving at him from the opposite building, the Opalake Corporate building.

                        "You're here in England?!" Fei asked, surprised.

                        "Yes, for Christmas. Hey, can you come at the castle this Christmas? I mean you were able to come to the Halloween party last month."

                        Fei nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

                        "Great!" Rhea was jumping. "See you soon!"

                        "Yeah." He saw Remus walked to Rhea and talked to her, after he cast a loathing look at him.

                        Rhea put away he cell phone, Remus was probably scolding her about him again.

                        Fei pushed a button and his secretary entered. "Do you need anything, Sir?"

                        "Yes, cancel my meeting on the 25th."

                        "But sir-."

                        "Just do it!"

                        "Yes sir!" She quickly ran out of the room.

                        Fei looked back again and saw three girls talking to Rhea. He looked at one girl, the one with brown hair.

                        "That girl looks familiar." He thought.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        That night, Kaining slowly entered Sakura's room. He was holding a short staff, with a ruby encrusted on top. He crept upon Sakura's bed but Sakura wasn't there. He turned around and saw her sleeping on the floor, with Kero near her feet, an unfinished red scarf was at her hand.

                        He pointed the staff at her, and Sakura moved slightly. Kaining quickly stepped back but Sakura remained sleeping.

                        Kaining pointed the staff at her again, but as the ruby glowed, he glanced his name on the scarf.

                        Kaining suddenly dropped the staff; a weird expression was on his face. He slightly smiled and carried Sakura to her bed, dropping Kero on the floor. He put the cover over her and quietly left the room.

                        "What are you doing in Miss Sakura's room?"

                        Kaining jumped and saw Elle behind him.

                        "Explain yourself, Hu!"

                        "It's none of your business!" He pointed the staff at her and she began to levitate and eerie red light surrounded her. "You will forget this incident!"

                        Elle slowly hovered down and asked Kaining what she was doing there.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Aaahhh!" Rhea screamed. The windows suddenly opened and the toys in her room started flying around her.

                        "No!" She cried as she held her pillow tightly. She saw flashes of her mother, bloody, falling to her as she opened a door.

                        "It's here!" She cried hysterically. "It's here!" She jumped from her bed and hid in a corner.

                        She quickly opened a drawer and took out an old intricately designed gold necklace. She held it tightly, rocking gently.

                        "Mommy told me as long as I have this I will be protected!" She told herself to calm herself, then, suddenly her necklace began to glow.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. My exams are coming up so I wouldn't be able to upload any story for the next two weeks so I decided to make it up by uploading two chapters. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but after my exams, I'll have plenty of free time so I could write the story faster. Thank you for reading and please review. 


	5. Troubled Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter V: Troubled Christmas

"Friendship's the best gift you gave me

All of your faith and loyalty

Your presence made me the best I could be

I sing this song from my heart

I sing my thanks to you"

It was finally Christmas and Sakura was singing a song Rhea composed, a song for her cards. Everyone listened to her, even the Sakura cards, who were hovering happily as they listened to their mistress.

"Since we met, so long ago

You have been my best friend

And now I believe that

You're the most precious part of me"

Sakura smiled as she paused while Eriol played the instrumental part on the piano.

"Though the darkness shadows me

Though how hard troubles can be

You have always helped me sincerely

I sing this song from my heart

I sing my thanks to you

Friendship's the best gift you gave me

All of your faith and loyalty

Your presence made me the best I could be

I sing this song from my heart

I sing my thanks to you

My friend, I thank you"

Everyone in the room applauded her.

"Your singing has improved." Tomoyo smiled at her as she filmed her friend.

Sakura blushed as she held out her hand. Her cards flew to her.

"Merry Christmas." She told her cards.

"Merry Christmas." The cards chanted back.

"Hey, what about me?!" Kero flew to her.

"A Merry Christmas to you too!" She hugged her guardian.

"And Christmas is not the only thing we should be celebrating!" Eriol smiled at Yukito, and soon they started singing Yukito a happy birthday.

"Hey Grandpa! Can you play some carols?!" Rhea asked Eriol.

"Don't call me Grandpa!" Eriol frowned. "- and sure."

Eriol started playing, and soon they were, laughing, giving each other's gifts and singing.

"I can't believe you invite that git!" Remus hissed at Rhea but she ignored him and urged Fei to sing the carols with her.

"So, did you like your gift?" Meiling asked Remus.

Remus looked at the box of chocolates. "What do I need this for? It will only give calories."

Meiling frowned and bit her lip.

"What about mine?" Tomoyo, shyly asked, giving him a set of fountain pens.

"Okay, I guess." Remus put it aside. "Why does Rhea keep on giving her prototypes to that Git!"

Tomoyo tried to smile.

"Thank you for the piano pieces, Daidouji-san." Eriol said as he stopped playing for a while and started opening his presents.

"Your welcome." Tomoyo smiled slightly.

"What's this?" Touya asked as he opened his gift from Kaho.

"You always asked for new sneakers." Kaho replied.

"Very funny. That was about three years ago, I prefer art materials now." Touya frowned as Kaho laughed. "By the way, Yuki, thanks for the sketch book."

"It's nothing Toya." Yukito replied. "Thank you for the organizer."

"Your welcome." Touya replied when Nakuru jumped at him. "Here's my gift, Touya-kun!"

"I would appreciate it if your gift is that you stop clinging on me, Akizuki!"

Yukito smiled and turned to see Elle looking at the gift Yukito gave her, a pair of earrings.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Yukito." She went slightly red.

"I think you should make yourself prettier more often." Yukito replied.

Elle smiled and gave him her gift, a handkerchief with a picture of a white rabbit. "Merry Christmas and Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Elle-san." Yukito smiled.

Elle blushed slightly, then ducked as Kero flew over her, carrying a piece of cake.

"Thanks for the gift!" Kero yelled at Meiling who was chasing him.

"When I get my hands on you, Stuffed Toy, I'll pound you 'til your stuffing go out!" Meiling swore.

"Looks like the chaotic Christmases never ends." Syaoran told Sakura who was sitting at a corner.

"Yes." Sakura blushed remembering her past Christmas, when Kero and her brother almost trampled their house chasing each other. It was also the last Christmas her father had in Japan before he left for Egypt.

"By the way, thank you very much." Sakura told Syaoran, showing the clip he gave her.

"Your welcome. Thank you very much for your gift, too." Syaoran smiled, he was wearing the green sweater Sakura gave him. "You are really improving in everything you do."

Sakura blushed.

"Now this is entertainment." Meiling popped out from behind the sofa with Tomoyo behind her.

"Hohoho!" Tomoyo filmed happily.

"Meiling! Daidouji!" Syaoran faced them angrily. "Can't you leave us alone?! It's Christmas."

"That's why we can't leave you alone!" Tomoyo smiled, continuing to film Sakura.

Sakura watched her friends, a little red, when somebody called her. "Kaining-san? The scarf really suits you."

Kaining blushed. "Miss Sakura, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Why?"

"I think we should talk outside."

"Okay." Sakura nodded and followed him out the room.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Is there something wrong, Kaining-san?" Sakura asked him as they reached the garden.

"Well…" Kaining turned to look at her. "Miss Sakura, you have to leave the manor."

Sakura looked surprised. "What?"

"Trust me, Miss Sakura, leave this place now!"

"But why?!"

"Because you have nothing to do with this."

"With what, Kaining-san?"

"Never mind!" Kaining pulled Sakura's hand. "You have to go leave this place now! You're in danger here!"

"Let go!" Sakura protested. "What do you think you are doing Kaining-san?!"

"Get your hands off her!" Syaoran suddenly appeared and pushed Kaining away.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran pushed Sakura protectively behind him. "What in the world are you doing, Hu?!"

"It's none of your business, Li!"

Syaoran glared at him. "I knew you couldn't be trusted the moment I met you. Hiiragizawa told me that your father was a member of Dark Veil. I bet you are too, and that this is just one of your plans!"

"Dark Veil." Sakura repeated.

"So what?" Kaining laughed. "Yes, you are right, Li. I am a member of the Dark Veil. But it doesn't matter now, you are too late!"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran glared at him.

Kaining grinned. "The Harthor family has long kept a weapon of infinite power. The last keeper has finally returned, her being here is going to change many things!"

"Her? You don't mean Miss Rhea?"

Kaining laughed. "If her mother just gave up a long time ago, everything should have been over now!"

"You are saying that Dark Veil was the one who had Miss Rhea's parents killed?"

"That girl was the only barrier Dark Veil had to face, but now, she's no more!"

Sakura pushed Syaoran aside.

"Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly punched Kaining in the face. "Don't you say bad things like that about Rhea-chan! I thought you were my friend! Why are you like this Kaining-san!"

"Miss Sakura…" Kaining stood up but Sakura moved away.

"Get away from her!" Syaoran hid Sakura behind him.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

"Rhea-chan!" Sakura ran to the castle.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran after her. He stopped midway and glared at Kaining. "I'll take care of you later!"

Kaining touched his face, where Sakura had punched him. "It's too late…everything's finish by now."

Author's note: I'm sorry it took a long time for me to update, I thought I will have plenty of free time this summer vacation but I still have summer classes and my recent addiction to Ragnarok Online. I'm very sorry. Thank you for those who gave time to review me. Arigatou.


	6. Return of Neter Tua

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter V: Neter Tua Returns

                        "Rhea-chan!" Sakura ran frantically into the mansion.

                        "Sakura… She is running faster than usual without her powers." Syaoaran thought with awe as he followed Sakura.

                        "Rhea-cha-!" Sakura stopped as she reached the building.

                        "What's wrong?" Syaoran panted as he stopped beside her and looked around.

                        The house was full of thick vines twisting in all directions, going through some walls, windows and doors and many items were completely smashed.

                        "They must still be in the Ballroom." Syaoran told Sakura.

                        Sakura nodded and they ran to the drawing room.

                        "Don't worry, it must be only a few minutes ago, I'm sure everyone is alright." Syaoran tried to comfort Sakura.

                        Sakura clutched her knuckles tightly. "Everything will be alright!"

                        Sakura dashed into the open Ballroom door. "Everyo-"

                        Syaoran covered her mouth and pulled her aside, behind an overturned table.

                        "They don't know we are here, Sakura." Syaoran whispered. "If we want to save everyone, we must make sure we are not captured too!"

                        Sakura nodded, looking sadly at her friends. They were all unconscious, and a lot of them were bound by thick vines. She could see that Remus and Eriol were lying on the floor, wounded yet not seriously.

                        "Where is Rhea-chan?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

                        Syaoran peeked through a side in the table. "She's alright, but the enemy, whoever he is, is in front of her."

                        Sakura sneaked beside him and stared at Rhea's direction. "There's only one of them…and-."

                        Sakura paused, as she saw Rhea on the floor. They were a little far but she could see the tears flowing from Rhea's eyes.

                        "Why isn't Miss Rhea fighting back?" Syaoran whispered.

                        Sakura couldn't hear whatever the man was saying to Rhea, but she knew he was blaming her…blaming her to be weak…blaming her to be a powerful person who could not even protect the ones she loves. She also felt that the man wants something from Rhea, something very precious to Rhea.

                        "Sakura?" Syaoran nudged her carefully, but Sakura kept on watching the scene as if in trance.

                        Everything around Sakura, the room, the objects and the people, gradually disappeared from her sight. Soon, all that remained was her and Rhea crying in the distance.

                        Sakura tried to reach out her hand and gradually, the Rhea in the distance seem to change. She looked older , and her hair seem straighter, longer and darker. There were gold ornaments in her hair and arms. And she was wearing a white nightgown.

                        _"He didn't believe me, no one did." _Rhea cried._ "Now he's gone, and I wasn't able to save him."_

                        "It's not your fault!" Sakura screamed.

                        "Sakura!" Syaoran cried in alarm.

                        The scene around Sakura returned back to normal and the cloaked man was looking at her.

                        "Sakura." Rhea looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes.

                        The cloaked man raised his arm and thick vines lunged at Sakura.

                        Syaoran summoned his sword and slashed the vines. "What in the world happened to you?!"

                        "I don't know!" Sakura replied. "I  don't know what happened."

                        The cloak man took out a pitch black staff and pointed it at them. Thick vines suddenly and quickly lunged at them. 

                        "Aaah!" Syaoran was hit at the stomach and he dropped his sword and fell unconscious.

                        "Syaoran-ku-. Aaahhh!!!" An extra thick vine bound her and raised her in the air. "Through!"

                        She went through the vines with the help of her card and fell to the floor. "Itai (ouch)!"

                        "That's…" The cloaked man stared at Sakura.

                        Sakura struggled to stand, then she held out her hand. "Key that holds the power of the Evening Star, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

                        "Firey! Burn all these vines!" The Firey flew and touched the vines, but it suddenly returned back to its card form.

                        "What the-?" Sakura almost dropped her staff in surprise.

                        "Hmph." The man took off his hood and grinned. He had dark skin which with his jet black hair gave him a really dark appearance. He raised his staff and several vines lunged at her again.

                        "Shield!" The vines hit the shield which much force that even though that the shield broke. The shield card protected Sakura from the vines but the force sent Sakura flying across the room, hitting the wall.

                        "I thought I told you to kill her Hu."

                        Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kaining standing beside the man.

                        "Shadow, I…" 

                        "Enough of your excuses, It's time to end this!"

                        "No." Sakura struggled to stand up, but her back throbbed with pain that she fell to her knees. "Windy! Make like a chain and bind them!"

                        But like the Firey, the Windy returned to Sakura's hand as a card.

                        "Elemental magic doesn't affect me!" Shadow laughed, and after a split second appeared behind her. "This is your end, Little girl!"

                        Sakura trembled with fear as she tried to get away but the pain in her back prevented her from moving.

                        "Goodbye!" Shadow raised his staff.

                        "Wait!" Kaining tried to stop him. "She has nothing to do with this!"

                        "Oh yes she does." Shadow eyed Sakura wickedly. "She has everything to do with this. But now its adieu."

                        "NO!!!"

                        Shadow was suddenly pushed away from Sakura.

                        "Don't…you dare!" Rhea struggled to stand. She held a chair for support. "You will not hurt my friend!"

                        "How was she able to use the wind against me?! That's impossible!" Shadow stood with the help of Kaining.

                        "You don't know her. Her magic is much more strong than yours, except now-." Kaining paused as Rhea went on a coughing fit. Rhea tried to cover her mouth but blood slowly dripped from it. "Her magic cannot save her now."

                        "Rhea-chan…" Sakura continued to struggle to get up but continued to fail.

                        "I… will not lose…I will not lose anyone…ever again!" Rhea tried to stand straight, holding her moon stone necklace. "I will-." Rhea suddenly fainted.

                        "No. Rhea-chan." Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

                        "Well that's that." Kaining smiled.

                        "We still need that girl." Shadow told him.

                        "Don't worry she's only in coma." Kaining assured. "We could still extract her memory."

                        "Very well." They both walked towards Rhea.

                        "DON'T GO NEAR HER!!!" 

                        The two men looked behind them and saw Sakura still struggling to stand.

                        "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HER AWAY!!!" Sakura screamed, suddenly the vines started moving.

                        The vines dropped her friends gently to the floor and began opening the doors and the windows. At the right side, the sun was slowly rising and a faint star is see, on the left side, a star shone more brightly than the others.

                        Light flowed into the room and vines started to help Sakura stand up.

                        "She's controlling the vines!" Kaining said in surprise.

                        "STOP!" Shadow screamed. "Don't let her go near the other!" He tried to get the vines to follow his command but the vines bound him and Kaining; throwing them against the wall.

                        The vines lifted Sakura and took her to Rhea. Sakura raised her hand and the vines set Rhea into an upright position.

                        The pupils in Sakura's eyes dilated as she neared Rhea.

                        "Take us away, Hu!" Shadow commanded Kaining.

                        "But-."

                        "We're to late. We can't do anything for now."

                        Kaining nodded and the two of them disappeared.

                        Sakura touched Rhea's necklace and the star rising with the sun shone even more brightly. "It's time for you to return, Tua."

                        The necklace shone brightly and the clothes Rhea wore became tighter as she grew slightly taller. Her hair grew longer and her skin gradually turned tan.

                        Rhea opened her eyes. "Neferte…"

                        "Welcome back, Tua." Sakura smiled, before she fainted.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you like the chapter. I know that it leaves a lot of questions, but don't worry, everything will be answered in the future. Arigatou.


	7. A Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter VI: A Message

_Altihanarash. Altihanave. Altihanarash. Altihanave. Altihanarash. Altihanave…_

Sakura tried to open her eyes but it felt heavy. She feels like she is falling, she tries to reach out her hand.

_Altihanarash. Altihanave. Altihanarash. Altihanave. Altihanarash. Altihanave…_

"Sakura, wake up!"

A hand suddenly pulled her up and the heavy feeling disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes. "Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was looking at her with relief in his face. "You finally woke up."

"Rhea-cha-! Itai (Ouch)!" Sakura tried to get off the bed but her back hurt immensely.

"Don't move yet!" Syaoran helped her lay down carefully. "You broke your ribs, it's still not well. Everyone's fine."

"But they took Rhea-chan!"

"No they didn't." Syaoran pointed behind him. "But-."

Rhea stood behind him, smiling slightly, but-.

"You're not Rhea-chan." Sakura spoke softly.

"May I talk to her in private?" Rhea told Syaoran in a strange accent which was vaguely familiar to Sakura.

"Sure." Syaoran replied. He slowly left the room, limping slightly.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Sakura's your name, right?"

Sakura looked up at the girl beside her. "Are you related to Rhea-chan?"

She nodded. "My name is Neter Tua. You may call me Tua. I am an ancestor of your friend, about 3000 years ago."

"What!!!" Sakura looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please allow me to explain, but do you not remember anything in your last battle?"

Sakura looked down. "The last thing I remember is Kaining-san and a man called Shadow trying to take Rhea-chan away."

"Do you remember yelling at them?"

"Yes! Then I saw a flash of blinding light…then nothing."

"Sakura, please listen to me carefully."

Sakura nodded and listened intently to Tua's words.

"3000 years ago in Egypt, there was a group of people who were some of the most powerful in their time. For years they lived in perfect harmony with each other until greed overcame the others and a war between them was produced. This war ended in the worst but only possible way at that time. These people's lives were broken. Tell me Sakura, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Of course, both my father and Eriol-kun are reincarnated."

"Well, Sakura, these group of people I told you about were born again and again. Sometimes with partial memories, others with none at all. But in this time, this is the first time their souls are born together at the same age, and their paths have met again.

"This body is indeed your friend's but because of a spell cast 3000 years ago, I have taken temporary control of it."

"Then, Rhea-chan-."

"She is what you may say to be in coma if I didn't take over, but don't worry she'll be all right, But I may have to take over her body for now, even when she's awake, time and time again until my soul is at rest."

"But why now, why have you awaken just now?"

"Only the one who cast the spell on me 3000 years ago can awaken me, even though I shared all of your friend's memories."

"Then, who was the who cast the spell?"

"The great Priestess of the Goddess, Isis, Neferte, whose soul is reincarnated into you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sakura?" Syaoran approached Sakura who was watching the flames in the fireplace. "Wow, Tua's spell works fast, you're almost completely cured."

Sakura nodded.

"Is there something wrong?"

"All my life, I always tried to do my best, so I could see myself at my best, but now, I discover that half the things I could was all because of my past life." Tears slowly trickled down Sakura's cheek. "I never told this to anyone but sometimes I hated Clow-san."

Syaoran looked at her in surprised.

"Yes." Sakura continued. "He took control of my life, played with my feelings. I sometimes don't know if it turned out well, I'm still unsure of my life now. I don't know anything."

"All of us are unsure about our life. I admit that what we might be now could be influenced from our previous lives but I don't think you are completely the same." Syaoran protested but Sakura turned to look at him.

"How could you say that?! All that I am is because of my past life! I'm not Sakura Kinomoto…I'm…I'm Neferte!"

"Sakura, your past life has only influenced your life in this time, Clow Reed only made the consequences, It was you, Sakura, who chose what to do. In your life from the very beginning, the abilities and attributes of your former life were just things that clashed with consequences, but Neferte never lived your life. You did. Past Lives. Fate. Destiny. They don't make the person. It is you. Always remember that."

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura dried her tears. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Syoaran blushed slightly and looked away. "And in case you might be wondering, I have a past life too."

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes. I was Mermes, the general in the Pharaoh's army."

"No wonder you're such as strong fighter."

"Yes, but according to Tua, I slew hundreds of enemies and unkind to slaves, you don't see me being like that now, do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "You are the nicest person I know."

Syaoran smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back, "Arigatou."

"Anytime." Syaoran replied, but he then heard some people giggling. "Meiling! Daidouji!"

The two girls entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell her the thing in your past life you were going to follow?" Meiling asked him while Tomoyo went on giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran walked to them.

"About Mermes being Neferte's husband." Tomoyo answered.

Syaoran turned bright red. "Won't you two quit teasing us?!"

"Oh, come-on, Cuz." Meiling pouted. "You know how much fun it is."

Syaoran turned back at Sakura, still red and saw that she was sleeping.

"Poor Sakura-chan." Tomoyo looked at her friend sadly. "She was quite affected by all this."

"Hiiragizawa told me that it was her determination that kept her fighting. With her wounds, she could have seriously died." Syaoran said with worry.

"Yes, it's such a relief that she's alright." Meiling agreed.

"I just hope she continues to be alright." Syaoran quietly said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura found herself dreaming, dreaming about Neferte, dreaming about her last meeting with Tua.

She saw and felt that Tua was going to give up her life to save Egypt. Neferte was screaming for Tua not to continue in what ever she was doing, but still Sakura felt what Neferte really thought: Neferte agreed with Tua, Tua's death is the only thing that could save them all.

_We'll always be friends, throughout time… but why do we have to keep leaving each other behind?_

Sakura opened her eyes. "What are you trying to tell me, Neferte?"

Author's notes: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I have recently been addicted to the on-line game, Ragnarok so all my internet time were wasted to it.

I really want to thank Avelyn Lauren for being my most faithful reviewer. And to Chibi Cherry Blosom, the story is not like the Mummy, but I might have taken some ideas from it, I'm not so sure since this story has been in my head for as long I watched CCS.

Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing. It really inspires me to continue writing! 


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter VII: The Plan

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kaho, Remus, and Tua were gathered at the sitting room with heavy faces. Sakura looked nervously around the room, focusing her gaze now and then at Tua. Everybody in the room was thinking deeply about Dark Veil.

Earlier, they were talking about it silently.

_"Dark Veil is a very old underground organization ran by powerful sorcerers of the Dark arts." _Syaoran had explained to her. _"They basically want to rule the world, but I heard that they plan to use their magic to destroy the present world first, then recreate it under their image. They had many attempts in the past, but thankfully, they have failed. Many magical clans made it their solemn mission to fight against them. The Li Clan's one of them…"_

_ "Have you ever fought with them before?" _Sakura had asked.

_"No, the organization has been silent for years, their last known attack was-" _Syaoran looked at Remus.

Sakura also looked at Remus, and nodded at Syaoran in understanding. Dark Veil was the one who killed the Opalakes' parents years ago.

_ "You can talk about it you know." _Remus said in a strange voice. _"Rhea's the one who can't bear to think about that night."_ He stared at Tua.

Tua had told them that Rhea was in deep sleep, so she couldn't hear anything about their conversations.

_"I had a theory that the attack was not planned." _Eriol had suddenly said, breaking the uneasy silence. __

_ "What do you mean, Eriol-kun?"_

Eriol stared silently at Sakura and a realization had risen from her mind.

_"They were trying to take Rhea-chan, but her parents tried to stop them, so they were killed!"_

Eriol nodded. _"And that theory seem to have just been proven. I believe that the fact that Miss Rhea's constant travels was what kept Dark Veil lying low. They have been waiting for her to return here and I bet they had Hu work here as a spy."_

Remembering Kaining, Sakura remembered the pain she felt at being betrayed. Syaoran had placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder for comfort.

_"But what do they want from Rhea-chan?" _Sakura finally let out.

_"We don't know."_ Kaho answered. _"But I believe one of us in here does." _She looked at Tua.

Tua nodded. _"They're trying to find out the whereabouts of the Celestial Orb."_

_ "Celestial Orb." _Sakura repeated. She held her head, there was something very familiar about it.

"_What is the Celestial Orb and what does my sister have to do with it?!" _Remus stood up and faced Tua.

_"The Celestial Orb is a source of massive energy. It is said in a sory that my ancestors saw a shining star falling from the sky, it fell to earth. My ancestors used it to fight the Hyskos ruling our land. They succeeded but whoever harnesses the power of the orb, dies."_

_ "You used the orb!" _Sakura stood up. The memory of the orb in Tua's hands was burning clearly in Sakura's mind. Sakura held her head. _"That's how you died! You used the orb!"_

Syaoran helped Sakura back to her seat, and Tua nodded.

_"The energy of the orb is only as powerful as the one who uses it. It summons the power of worlds to destroy or create. My ancestors used it to destroy the Hyskos, as I used it generations later to destroy the same enemy. But ever since I believe no one has found the orb again."_

_ "But what does my sister have to do with it?" _Remus repeated again. __

_ "The two of you are the last of my descendants, either one of you possesses the knowledge of its whereabouts, but I know that Rhea has the knowledge, her mother passed it to her, but she has not seen it or heard where it is. She only knows. There are layers in her mind that I was never able to see."_

And that ended the conversation. They became silent, with occasional comments from Remus (_"We can't possibly ask Rhea, she's sleeping." _And _"How could she know without seeing or hearing about it?!"_), they were all thinking of a possible plan to save Rhea or at least protect her.

"What if we find it?" Sakura suddenly said. "Find it before Dark Veil does, and destroy it? Then they don't need to harm Rhea-chan!"

"That's not a very bad idea!" Remus smiled slightly.

"But there are risks." Kaho reasoned. " If we destroy it, how can we be sure Dark Veil won't come after us?"

"Their plan only worked because they had planned ahead!" Remus reasoned. "We can take care of them, we just have to careful with whom we should trust from now on."

"But we still don't know where the orb is ." Eriol retorted.

Remus' face fell but Sakura stood up. " It's simple really, we just have to go back to where it started, Egypt!"

"You are really growing fast!" Kaho commented and Sakura blushed.

"We have a rest house in Egypt." Remus told them. "I'll make the preparations now."

"Alright!" They heard a cheer from outside the door.

Syaoran frowned and opened the door. "Can't you ever leave people alone during secret meetings?" He glared at Meiling.

Tomoyo helped Meiling up.

"Hey, we are part of the team too!" Meiling replied with a grimace.

"Yes!" Kero surprisingly agreed with Meiling. "How could Sakura defeat anyone without her powerful guardian!"

"I'm sure the other me will get angry at being left out." Yukito smiled.

"And Eriol can't go without us!" Suppi added.

Nakuru grabbed Touya arm and smiled. "And I can't let Touya-kun alone now could I?"

"You want to go too, big brother?" Sakura asked him.

"I only want to visit Dad." Touya answered shaking Nakuru off his aerm, and Yukito smiled behind him.

Tomoyo rushed to Sakura and held her hands. "And Sakura-chan can't go without me to make her costumes!"

Sakura smiled nervously.

"Master Remus!" Elle knelt before Remus. "Please let me go too! I want to give you my service especially in this time of great need."

"Elle!" Remus looked taken aback.

"I also want to go too." Fei walked in.

"You!" Remus glared.

"Rhea's my best friend. My only best friend. She has done a lot of things to help me before. This is the only way I could repay my debt."

Tua looked at him strangely but Remus looked ready to burst.

"Why would I let you join us?! We're not even sure we can trust you!"

"Rhea-chan trusted him all this years. I'm sure she wants him to go with us!" Sakura told Remus. She smiled at all her friends. "Meiling-chan is right, we are a team. We all want to save Rhea-chan, so I think we should all go together to Egypt."

"If it's what you wish." Tua said silently.

"Yes!!!" Her friends cheered.

"Great!" Remus groaned.

Fei stared at Tua who was still looking at him strangely.

"Have I done anything wrong?" Fei asked.

"Nothing." Tua replied and looked away. "For now." She added silently.

Author's note: Well, that's the end of another chapter, let's join them the next time as they go to Egypt! (Sorry, I felt momentarily like a Narrator.)

I hope you like this style of story telling, I tried to experiment on a flashback type, I hope it works out fine, please tell me if it doesn't.

Thank you, Arbee for your review, and I'm going to be writing a new CCS fanfic soon, entitled In Dreams and Destiny. It will be my first romance fic but it might take some time before I post it since I'm still putting together the plots.

Thank you very much for your review too, Avelyn Lauren. It's okay that you haven't reviewed for a while, I haven't updated a while either. And about the story, well, It does have a bit of Egyptian Mythology, but I have actually jumbled several ideas from different sources to improve the story and to represent the characters.

Like, I got Elle's full name, Elektra, from Greek Mythology, and both Rhea and Remus' name are from Italian Mythology. I have also gotten ideas from the original anime, so expect some Chinese philosophy too, and there will be a slight Norse Mythology too.

I'm afraid I can't answer about the significance of Sakura's dreams yet, they'll be clearer in the future chapters, and so will Neter Tua's role, as well as Neferte's. And about Rhea, let's just say Dark Veil has something she fears above everything else, I'll mention it in the future.

Anyway, they'll all go together in the third part so I hope you keep on reading.

Again, Arigatou Gozaimasu for your reviews, you won't believe how much they mean to me. 


	9. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter VIII: Broken Hearts

                        "I thought Remus-san said rest house." Sakura spoke to Syaoran with a very surprised voice, looking around the Opalakes' home in Egypt.

                        "Still not used to riches?" Syaoran smiled.

                        "Even if I'm living with Tomoyo-chan now, I'm still not used to it."

                        "Master Syaoran." Elle appeared. "Master Remus requires your assistance at the study."

                        "Thank you, Elle. I'll go right now." Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Will you be alright for a while?"

                        Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

                        Assured Syaoran left her. Sakura was walking through the hallway when she saw a white figure.

                        "HOEEE!!! GHOSTS!!!" Sakura screamed.

                        "It's only I."

                        Sakura opened her eyes. "Tua-san? Why are you dressed in white? You look like a ghost!"

                        "Forgive me." Tua apologized. "I am used to wearing this particular color."

                        "Oh. Do you always speak that way as well?"

                        Tua nodded. "Being a princess, I must be prim and proper."

                        "Tua-san?" Sakura suddenly wanted to ask a question that she has been yearning to since she had her newest set of weird dreams.

                        "What is it Ne-Sakura?"

                        "What happened in the past?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Daidouji-san? What are you doing here?" Meiling asked Tomoyo who was standing near the Study Room door.

                        "Nothing!" Tomoyo blushed and looked behind her nervously. "I'm just looking around, Meiling-chan."

                        "Really?" Meiling looked at her suspiciously. She stepped to the door and took a peek. "Master Remus is inside."

                        "Oh!" Tomoyo grew redder. "I didn't know!"

                        "Oh, come on Daidouji-san." Meiling pouted. "I know you like Master Remus, there's no use denying it!"

                        Tomoyo looked down. "But you like him too."

                        Meiling frowned. "No, I don't like him that much but, I guess when I lost Syaoran, I became desperate. I want someone to love me, so I thought Master Remus would. But he always ignores me. It made me angry but you started liking him too…" Meiling sighed. "Call me a bad friend, but I didn't want another person to take something I really want from me. I'm really sorry Daidouji-san."

                        "Meiling-chan."

                        "Can you forgive me, Daidouji-san?"

                        "Of course, Meiling-chan." Tomoyo smiled. "I've loved once too, but that person is happy with another who loves that person more than I ever did. I don't understand what you did, but I guess being heart broken makes people do silly things."

                        "You tell me!" Meiling smiled. "Friends?"

                        "Friends." Tomoyo replied. "And I'd appreciate it if you call me by my first name from now on."

                        "Sure Tomoyo!" Meiling held Tomoyo's hand. "Do you want to tell  Master Remus what you feel for him now?"

                        "I…"

                        "Don't worry, he's on the balcony. I'll keep Syaoran busy."  Meiling pushed Tomoyo inside. "Good luck." She whispered in her ear.

                        Tomoyo nodded nervously and slowly walked toward the balcony.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "We were born on the same day, Neferte and I."  Tua told Sakura. "My mother was the Head Sorceress and my father was a general in the army.  Her  mother was a the head Priestess of Isis and her father was one of the Pharaoh's  advisor. My parents both died the moment I took my first breath. The Queen, being a friend of my mother, adopted me.

                        "I grew up in the Temple of Isis, as was natural for the daughters of royalty. Neferte was my best friend, and we both grew up together. She was destined to be the next head Priestess of Isis, while I was to be the wife of Prince Rames, the real heir to the throne. I was praised by the people being a powerful sorceress, I was regarded as a goddess, and Pharaoh was happy to treat me like a daughter."

                        "But you fell in love with someone else." Sakura added, remembering many details as Tua continued her story.

                        Tua nodded. "Janees. A prince from the Upper Kingdom."

                        "How did you two meet?"

                        "Janees and his father were paying homage to Isis. They stayed in the temple, and Janees became a friend. He didn't treat me like a member of royalty, but like Neferte, he treated me as a person.

                        "He told me of many things beyond the temple's walls. One day, he sneaked me out. And I was able to see so many things I never thought was real. I saw things pleasant and not so pleasant.

                        "His gift to me, the knowledge of the world beyond, made me fall in love with. He also cared so much for the people he loved-" Tua started crying.

                        "Tua-." Sakura started but Tua interrupted.

                        "We could never have been together, for I was destined for Rames. When Janees asked me to leave with him, he was caught. Janees was captured and I was locked in my room.

                        "Then, I discovered that Janees and his father were plotting to overthrow the Pharaoh. As much as I loved him, I cannot allow him to harm the only people I knew as my family.

                        "Neferte helped me escape my room and I helped Janees escape but I told him to leave my family alone. Soon, however, I regretted what I have done. I love Janees, I have to see him, there was something I want to know…I wanted to know if he really loved me.

                        "I ran away to go to Janees. I was so blinded by love that I married him, but he lied to me. He broke his promise. He was still trying to overthrow my family. Neferte came with her husband, Mermes, to save me. Janees went after us but, then I realized that he loves power more than me.

                        "I left him and we stopped in the tower of Isis to rest. Then we saw the Hyskos arriving to destroy the lower Kingdom, I had to stop them, so I used the Celestial Orb that was kept in the tower-to save Egypt."

                        "That's not true!" Sakura told Tua. "You're using Egypt as an excuse, the truth is that you want to die because your heart was broken by Janees!"

                        Tua collapsed to the floor. "I trusted him with my heart, and he betrayed me! And now the same thing is going to happen! He is here! And he will break Rhea's heart the same way he broke mine! He will choose to save his own skin than to protect Rhea!"

                        "Tua-san, What are you talking about?"

                        Tua continued crying uncontrollably on the floor.

                        "Tua-san." Slowly, Sakura's voice change. "I don't know what you are talking about but I don't think we are really the same as we were in the past. Knowing the wrong we have done, I don't think the future will be the same as the past."

                        "Neferte-!"

                        "I'm not N-" Sakura started to say but she realized that Tua always ran to Neferte every time  she needed comfort. "Everything will be alright, Tua-san. You need not worry about the future or Rhea-chan. She is a strong person. I know she will survive anything."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Remus-san?" Tomoyo nervously walked towards Remus.

                        Remus was pocketing his Cell phone. "Yes?"

                        "It's such a beautiful day." Tomoyo smiled.

                        "I wish mine was." Remus frowned.

                        "Why? Is there something wrong, Remus-san?"

                        "Only the whereabouts of the Celestial Orb."

                        "Oh, yes. Don't worry Remus-san, I'm sure we can save Rhea."

                        "Yeah." Remus passed by Tomoyo. "That's what Kiara just told me."

                        Tomoyo suddenly felt her heart stop. "Kiara?" She asked weakly.

                        "Yeah, my girlfriend. She's from California."

                        "Oh." Tomoyo slowly stepped away. "Well, Good luck, Remus-san."

                        "Thanks." Remus replied without looking at Tomoyo.

                        Tomoyo started walking away, briskly.

                        "So what happened?" Meiling asked her as she left the study.

                        "He has a girlfriend." Tomoyo quietly said.

                        "What?!"

                        Tomoyo broke away and ran.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked Tua.

                        "Yes, thank you."

                        Sakura smiled. "Okay then!" Sakura slowly walked away.

                        Tua smiled and stopped walking.

                        Fei was standing in front of her.

                        "Oh, I'm sorry." Fei gave some room.

                        "Thank you." Tua answered coldly and passed by him.

                        Suddenly Tua stopped. "Fei?"

                        "Yes?"

                        "Do you really love Rhea?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        Tomoyo ran as quickly as her legs could carry her when she bumped into someone.

                        "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. She looked up and saw Eriol looking worriedly at her.

                        "What happened, Daidouji?"

                        Tears started falling from Tomoyo's eyes. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" She fell into Eriol's arms.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Of course, I do. I just don't know what Rhea feels for me. She is my best friend and I promise myself I will always protect her."

                        "That promise was broken 3000 years ago." Tua said. "I pray you'll keep it this time."

                        She left Fei with a puzzled look in his face.

Author's Note:

                        Well, I hope you like the new chapter, I wanted to write about other characters too, other than jut Sakura and Rhea, I mean, they are not the only ones in the story, I hope it came out fine.

To Avelyn Lauren, Thanks for your review, I'll try to read your story soon, I'm only allowed 30 minutes of Internet time today.

To Ahni, thanks for your review too, but I guess you haven't read the second story yet. My favorite W.I.T.C.H. characters are Elyon and Cornelia, and I like Iris too, and Loki's sooo handsome. Sure, I like to be friends with you too, can I ask for your e-mail address?

I also want to thank feifiefofum. I hope you will continue to like the stories.

Again, Arigatou Goaimasu, Mina-sama!


	10. Panels

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter IX: Panels

"What are these?" Syaoran gasped as they descended into the basement which was full of Egyptian artifacts.

"I couldn't find anything on Mom's books at the study yesterday." Remus explained. "So I thought we might find some here."

"Yes, maybe there are clues to where the Celestial Orb is!" Sakura skipped happily downwards to a panel.

"Hey! Sakura! Wait!" Kero flew behind her.

"Where did you get these stuff?" Syaoran asked him.

"Mom had these for as long as I could remember. I believe there are clues here, the only problem is, they haven't be- Hey!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry Master Remus" Meiling apologized sarcastically after she 'accidentally' bumped on him. She quickly ran down where Tomoyo was standing, busily filming the panels.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked Syaoran but he only shrugged.

"Hey." Meiling stood behind Tomoyo. "Everything alright?"

"Yes." Tomoyo placed down her camera. "Yes. Don't worry, Meiling-chan."

"Master Remus is such a jerk! I can't believe we liked him!" Meiling pouted.

"Meiling-chan, we can't blame him. He didn't know about our feelings, and I guess he's much too used living at his own world that he's oblivious to many things, even those who care for him. I think he should be pitied (Meiling snorted with discontent). At least he found someone who he cares for, and from what I saw, cared for him too."

"You're too nice, Tomoyo."

"Eriol-kun helped me understand Remus-san."

"Eriol-kun? Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"When were you in first name terms with him?"

Tomoyo blushed. "We…we talked last night. He made me see who Remus is and he made me realize that what I really wanted was for someone to deeply care about me." Tomoyo looked down. "What attracted me to Remus-san was how he deeply cares for the people he loves, like Rhea-chan."

"Ookaay." Meiling rolled her eyes. "So, what else did Hirragizawa tell you?"

"Oh look!" Tomoyo pointed to a very intricately carved statue. "Isn't that very interesting!" Tomoyo ran and started filming the statue.

"Very interesting." Meiling smiled.

"Hey! Everyone!" Syaoran called them. "These panels have not been deciphered yet, so we should start working!"

"You mean to say we have to translate these?" Meiling yelled back. "But there are probably a hundred panels here!"

"A hundred and two!" Remus specified.

"How do you expect us to translate 102 panels in one day?!"

"Kinomoto has a dictionary from his father!"

"Oh great! That's useful!" Meiling crossed her arms and looked behind her.

Sakura and Kero were busy looking at the panels.

"Kero-chan." Tomoyo approached them. " We are supposed to help translating."

"Yes but-" Kero pointed at Sakura.

Sakura was touching a symbol.

"What's wrong, Kinomoto-san?" Meiling asked her.

"These…these symbols."

"Hey! What are you people standing still there for?!" Remus shouted.

"Shut up! Kinomoto-san's on to something!" Meiling yelled back.

Remus looked completely taken aback. "Did she just tell me to shut up?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran ignored him and ran to them.

"Hey, wait!" Remus followed him.

"These are spells." Sakura said. "Ancient Egyptian spells." She knelt down and took a large broken piece on the ground."

"If all of these are spells, then there's nothing here about the Celestial Orb." Remus muttered.

"How did you know they were spells, Sakura?" Kero asked her.

Tomoyo whispered Kero to be quiet. "Look!"

Sakura wiped the dust of the broken piece. As she touched the symbols, words were slowly uncovering in her mind.

"Thus, Neferte the Priestess of Isis said,_ 'Beneath the veins of life shall flow, the holiest weapon in Egypt. Beneath the sacred waters, the temple shall await the time of the awakening._

_ "The light of the Evening star shall be the key to open the door at the holy hour of crossings. But bear this warning as the time comes, as no one lives in its use, none-.'_"

"That's it?" Meiling asked.

Sakura nodded, weakly.

"I didn't know you read hieroglyphics." Syaoran told her.

"I don't. Okay, I always wondered why I could understand Dad's work. I used to think that Hieroglyphics was close to Japanese!"

"But still, even if you knew how to read Hieroglyphics, this is a very ancient form, it's very hard to decipher these!" Remus said.

"At least we found the clue we were looking for." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura..

"But what does it mean? And what do you think were her last words are."

"Doesn't matter, we have the location." Remus took the broken piece. "Let's go ask Hiiragizawa."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"It's very simple, really." Eriol said after Sakura told him what she read. "The Celestial Orb is somewhere near the River Nile, after all the Nile is often described as the life of Egypt. It seems to be a temple and only Sakura, being the owner of the power of the Evening Star can open it at midnight."

"Midnight? Why midnight?" Sakura asked nervously. She was almost killed at midnight almost two months ago. It was part of a ritual to steal her powers.

"It is called the hour of crossings, the hour that separates two days, or two worlds. Many forms of magic are amplified at this time."

"Do you think the Orb is still in the Tower of Isis?" Sakura asked Tua.

Tua nodded. "It is very probable. The Tower is near the Nile"

"Tower of Isis? What is that?" Kaho asked her.

"It's the place where the Celestial Orb was originally kept." Sakura explained. "Tua-san told me."

"I don't think there is a place like that." Fei said. "I have not read anything about that in my studies."

"Then you should read this." Touya just entered, carrying a letter. "This just came from Dad."

"What is it?" Sakura asked her brother.

"He said he and his students found something interesting, a building situated under water."

"It could be the temple of Isis!" Remus smiled.

"There's something else." Touya stared at Sakura. "None of their divers could touch the building. Every time they try, a amazing force of light bolts them out of the water."

"Then how could we go there?" Syaoran asked but Touya just glared at him.

"There's more." He continued. "Dad wrote here that the light has a symbol. The Symbol resembles the Symbol of the Sakura Cards."

Author's notes:

I'm very very sorry, I just discovered that some of the lines I used to break the conversations and scenes have disappeared, so I decided to change the breakers into the repeating letter 'l', in all of the stories I have submitted, including the first Sorceress Sakura story. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and I also want to apologize for my late updates.

The story is heating up, I hope you continue reading my story. 


	11. Tower of Isis

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter X: Tower of Isis

"Sakura-san! Touya-kun!" Fujitaka embraced his children.

"Otosan!" Sakura happily embraced back. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I thought you were in Cairo." Touya smiled slightly.

"Well, Thebes has more interesting finds." He replied. "You've grown, Sakura-san."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

"Come'on ." Touya frowned. "What are you doing in Thebes?"

Fujitaka sighed. "For some reason I was compelled to come here." He messed Sakura's hair. "I guess Fate wants me to find something so you can, Sakura-san."

Sakura smile fell. "I guess."

"So these are your friends, the old and the new, I see."

Sakura's companions greeted him and those who Fujitaka still haven't met, introduced themselves.

"Looks like the Team is steadily growing." Fujitaka smiled. "So, I guess you're all here because of a certain structure?"

Sakura nodded. "A very powerful item is inside! We must destroy it!"

"We will be doing it tonight." Remus told him.

"Very well. Just make sure that my students won't get hurt."

"Thanks Dad." Sakura smiled, gratefully.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Key that holds the power of the Evening Star, Reveal your true form to me!" Sakura summoned. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!"

Sakura took out a card. "Sleep! Let all of my Father's students go into slumber!"

"Wonderful!" Tomoyo smiled, as she filmed Sakura. She had made her friend wear something she called a 'Modern Ancient Egyptian Costume'.

It was white linen with gold embroideries at the edges. It has two slits at the side and Sakura was wearing a Gold skirt and black leggings underneath. And waterproof.

"We'll keep guard here." Eriol told her.

Sakura nodded. She, together with Syaoran, her two guardians, Remus and Tua, ran to the edge of the river.

"Bubble!" Sakura had them enclosed in a bubble and they all descended through the river's murky depths.

After a few minutes, they saw something ahead.

"It's almost midnight, go!" Remus pushed Sakura out of the bubble. As he did so, another bubble surrounded Sakura's head.

Sakura swam towards the building, until she saw her symbol, the exact symbol she has been using since she received the power of the Evening Star.

"Ten more seconds." Remus said, his voice, deeper underwater,

Sakura tried to swim faster.

_ Nine._

Sakura stretched her arm.

_ Eight._

Sakura strained to go faster.

_ Seven._

"You could do it!" Syaoran silently prayed.

_ Six._

Tua closed her eyes in prayer.

_ Five._

"I believe in you." Yue found himself thinking.

_ Four._

"Hurry!" Remus yelled.

_ Three._

"Sakura!" Kero yelled.

_ Two_.

"For Rhea-chan!" Sakura reached the symbol

_ One._

The second Sakura touched the symbol, a burst of light surrounded her and her other companions. They were thrown off the water.

"Sakura!" Syaoran quickly caught her as they landed on the shore.

"Aaah. I want the Cherry flavor, thanks." Kero said, dizzily.

"Tua?" Remus asked her, who seem to have landed in her feet.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Everything Alright?" Their other friend were running to them.

"Yes." Sakura answered. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully at Syaoran who smiled back.

"Look!" Yue pointed at the river.

Pieces of rubble were shooting out of the water and were assembling themselves, creating a huge and tall tower.

"The Tower of Isis." Eriol said.

"The Orb must be inside!" Sakura ran ahead.

"Wait!" Syaoran quickly followed her, closely tailed by Remus and Tua.

"Hey!" Kero and Yue tried to follow but a invisible shield pushed them away.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura tried to return but Tua held her back.

"Only those of the past can enter this sacred temple!" Tua told her.

"But why can Remus-san-?"

"I am the reincarnation of her brother Rames!" Remus interrupted.

Sakura looked worriedly at her guardian. "Wait for us, Kero-chan!" She said before they started running up the tower.

"Good luck, Sakura!" Kero shouted.

"Now, what will we do?" Meiling crossed her arms.

"Wait, and believe." Tomoyo smiled. "Like we always do."

"Well not his time!" They heard a woman's voice behind them.

Three cloaked figures, suddenly appeared.

"Dark Veil." Eriol muttered.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol." The speaker, a woman, took her cloak off. "Clow Reed's copy."

The other two also took off their cloaks. One was Shadow, the one who attacked them last Christmas. The other was Kaining.

"Hu!" Eriol grasped his wand tightly. "I was wondering when we'd see you again."

Kaining just glared, and at the split of a second, he raced to the opening of the tower.

"Stop!" Fei immediately grabbed Kaining's cloak and they both crashed inside the Tower.

"How did they get in?!" Kero asked, annoyed.

"Maybe they are reincarnations too." Tomoyo answered.

"Hu was a slave of the Pharaoh 3000 years ago." The woman sneered. "But I don't know about the boy. But never mind that, you have other things to think about."

Shadow immediately blocked the other direction.

"I am Crease, by the way." The woman smiled, slyly. "I will be your opponent."

Author's notes:

I want to thank Avelyn Lauren and Sakurablosson16 for their reviews and I also want to apologize to Avelyn Lauren for not answering your previous question about the Hyskos.

Well, since the story was based from ancient Egyptian settings, I had to give them ancient Egyptian Enemies and the Hyskos were the primary enemies during the New Kingdom. Since history is a bit fuzzy on how the Egyptians defeated the Hyskos after centuries of enslavement, I made my own version that it was because of a newfound source of power (the Celestial Orb), and I thought that the Hyskos would not like to take that defeat too easily, so they might have started a new war, this time being defeated again by the power of the orb. Furthermore, I think the Hyskos are very powerful warriors and worthy opponents in ancient times.

So, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter. Arigatou. 


	12. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter XI: Revelation

"So this is the temple of Isis." Remus looked around.

"The question is, where's the orb?" Syaoran pointed out.

"It's upstairs." Tua answered. "Follow me." Tua pushed a panel which revealed a stairway. "This way!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Aaah!" A rain of hailstones were falling on Meiling and Tomoyo.

Cerberus quickly shielded the two and sent a huge energy beam on the hailstones.

"Kero-chan! Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Yes." Cerberus answered. "Go!"

Tomoyo nodded. She and Meiling ran to Kaho who was creating a barrier.

Fujitaka and Touya rushed out of the barrier to take the two girls into the protective barrier.

Cerberus and Yue both flew towards Crease, Cerberus hurling beams ands Yue shooting arrows.

"You can't stop me with that!" Crease laughed, creating a shield to protect her,but then a strong force knocked her mid air.

"We know that your kind are immune to Elemental abilities." Elle said from behind her. "But my magic is based on Energy, you can't protect yourself from it!"

"Yes, but you can't against mine!" Crease touched the ground and icy thorns started sprouting from the ground, heading to Elle.

Yue quickly pulled Elle to safety.

"Thank you." Elle told him.

"It's nothing." Yue answered with his usual unemotional self.

"They're too much!" Eriol was riding on Spinel Sun. "Do you have any ideas on how to stop them, Elle?"

"Aaah!" Nakuru was hit by Shadow. Cerberus flew and caught her.

"They need contact to work their magic, as well as movement." Elle observed. "I believe we have a chance if we can bind them."

"Very well. I have an idea!" Eriol jumped down, as the four guardians and Elle kept the two members of Dark Veil busy. "Tomoyo, grab a rope!"

"Hai (Yes)!" Tomoyo ran and took some rope from a bag and threw it to Eriol.

"Teamwork, ha?" Meiling slyly looked at Tomoyo who was blushing.

Eriol caught the rope before he hit the ground. "Transform them, Elle!"

Elle jumped away from Crease's ice attacks and transformed the rope into, well, a rope of energy.

Eriol landed on the ground and closed his eyes. He muttered a few words and the rope became alive, binding the two members.

"Success!" Tomoyo cheered.

Kaho smiled, but there was a bit of uneasiness in her face.

Shadow and Crease struggled to get free but to no avail.

"We were just caught unaware last time." Eriol told Shadow. "We can't be fooled twice."

"It's not over yet. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Crease smiled, her eyes glowing.

"What's happening?" Elle looked uneasily at the ground. "Aaah!"

Insects of various sizes emerged from the ground, covering them. They were outnumbered by the insects, which eventually toppled Eriol, Elle and the guardians.

"These is Crease's real ability!" Shadow laughed. "The power to control creatures!"

"Go away!" Meiling screamed as the insects neared her "Don't go near me!" She kicked the nearest bag at the insects.

The bag flew open, and sweets from inside flew into the opposite direction.

"My snacks!" Cerberus roared, as the insects left him and the others, and started chasing the sweets.

"Come back here!' Crease commanded, but the insects ignored.

Eriol stood up after the insects left him. "You can't control creatures against their nature, Crease."

"Those are mine!" Cerberus flew to the insects. "MINE!!!" He sent out a huge ball of fire, burning all the insects and melting all the candies. "NOOOO!!!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"This is the chamber where the orb is kept." Tua announced as they reached the top.

"Then, that must be it." Remus walked towards a intricately carved box in the center of the room.

"Not so fast!"

Sakura looked behind her. "Kaining-san!"

Syaoran clenched his fists. "What are you doing here?!"

"To get the orb, of course." Kaining answered, without looking at Sakura. "But first thing's first. You're no longer needed!" He pointed his staff at Tua, and sent a blast of energy at her.

Before Tua could react to the sudden attack, somebody pushed her from behind.

"Fei!"

Fei fell to the ground, his hand trying to stop the bleeding at his waist.

"We won't let you harm anyone here!" Remus sent a huge ball of flame at Kaining. "Although, Jing is an exception." He thought.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Kaining smirked. "Elemental attacks don't work on us!"

Remus slapped his head. "How could I be so stupid?!"

"You…always…were." Fei muttered through clenching teeth.

"Why you…!" Remus looked angrily at Fei.

"Shut up!" Kaining yelled. He sent an energy beam at Remus but Sakura used her Freeze card to create a barrier between Remus and Kaning.

"Why are you doing this, Kaining-san?! Why are you in the evil side?! Why are you trying to kill us?!" Sakura asked him.

"Miss Sakura-." Kaining started but Syaoran hit him from behind.

"There's no use reasoning with him, Sakura." Syaoran said. "He's beyond that."

Kaining sent a blast at Syaoran but he dodged it.

"Elemental magic doesn't affect him, but we can use its powers to manipulate the surroundings!" Syaoran told his companions.

Sakura and Remus nodded.

Remus touched the ground a caused the building to shake.

"Shoot!" Sakura used her cards to hit Kaining with the falling debris.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tua knelt beside Fei. "You're deeply wounded." Tua tried to touch the wounds but Fei just gave one of his rare smiles.

"I promised that I would protect Rhea. Even if I have to give up my own life for it, at least I kept it."

Tears fell from Tua's eyes, again, the moonstone necklace glowed, and her body grew shorter, her skin paler.

"Rhea." Fei whispered.

Rhea nodded. "Thank you, Xin." She placed her hand on the wound, and was completely healed.

Behind her, unseen, Tua's spirit was silently watching.

_"I'm not in her body anymore."_ Tua whispered. _"What has happened?"_

_"Our job is done."_

Tua looked beside her and saw Neferte smiling. _"We have come here to witness, and learn about the mistakes we have done in the past. Now, our help is no longer needed."_

_"But what about the orb?"_

_"It's time for us to trust our descendants. But, Tua, that is not why you were destined to be born with Rhea."_

Tua nodded. _"I see now. Janees is not as he used to be anymore. Rhea will never suffer what I have."_

_"We might have been born with them, but their minds were never ours. They now know are mistakes, and it's time for us to trust them with the future."_ Neferte smiled at Sakura who kept on fighting, and then disappeared.

Unknown to Rhea, Tua knelt beside her.

_"I didn't abandon you completely." _Said a voice behind her.

Tua turned. _"Janees."_

A spirit in who looks like Fei in ancient Egyptian clothes was standing behind her. _"I ran after you, but it was too late."_

Tua kissed Rhea's forehead and looked into the eyes of the man she so loved. _"I never gave you a chance, when I learned the true you. But this girl knew about a future that might come, but she kept believing."_

Tua held Janees' hand, and they both disappeared, their spirits were finally at peace.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Rhea-chan!" Sakura hugged Rhea, the moment she realized her friend has returned.

"Rhea!" Remus was actually crying a lot more than Sakura did. He hugged his sister tightly.

Rhea just smiled, and hugged back.

Syaoran smiled from the background, with an unconscious Kaining behind him. "Where's Tua?"

"She has finally rest in peace." Rhea, slowly broke away from her brother and opened the chest.

Sakura's eyes opened up, waiting to see the orb, but Rhea only held up a intricately carved knife.

"Where's the orb?!" Remus ran to the chest and peered inside. "There's nothing here but that knife!"

"Then, the orb's not here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No." They all looked at Rhea. "This knife is the only weapon to destroy the orb."

"But where is it?" Syaoran looked around.

Fei looked intently at Rhea, the knife, then at Rhea. "Rhea- that's a blood knife! Then…the orb…No!" Fei tried to grab the knife but Rhea moved far away from him, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"What are you doing, Jing?!" Remus tried to suppress Fei who kept on trying to grab the knife.

"Don't you get it?!" Fei replied desperately to Remus. "That sort of knife is known as a blood knife. It is used for sacrificial rites!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in horror, hoping that the answer was not what she was thinking. Unfortunately, her hunch was correct.

"The Celestial Orb is not an Orb!" Fei answered, yelling. "It's Rhea herself!"

Author's notes: Wow, finally the climax! Unfortunately, though, I am going to be busy for the next few weeks since exams are coming up. I don't know when I will be able to update but I really hope I could soon, since I'm very excited about the story's pace.

Thank you very much Avelyn Lauren for your review, I hope you also like this chapter.

To starfiresakura, thank you very much too. It's very nice to know how many people appreciate Egyptian history, and about these myths and legends, I just read a lot.

Thank you very much for the reviews!


	13. Dejavu

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this.

* * *

Chapter XII: Dejavu 

"Is it true?" Sakura came nearer to Rhea. "Are you really the Celestial Orb, Rhea-chan?"

Rhea continued sobbing. "The orb is only a sphere of pure energy, the energy is passed down by blood."

"You knew it! You knew this was going to happen!" Remus yelled accusingly at her.

"I was going to go here today, I just wanted a last Christmas with all my friends, big brother." Rhea clasped the knife's handle harder. "I never expected Dark Veil to come."

"But you were really going to kill yourself!" Remus went nearer to her but she moved away.

"I'm sorry, big brother." Rhea cried even harder.

"Rhea." Remus' voice became surprisingly silent. "You are the only family I have, I don't-I don't want to lose you too."

"Big brother…I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"But why Rhea-chan?! Why?!" Sakura cried out.

"Today is the exact day my parents died five years ago. When Mommy died, the Celestial Orb's power came to me. I was still too young then, and my powers are still growing. I can feel it! I must destroy it now before I destroy everything!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura walked nearer. "I can't understand what you are talking about!"

"The prophecy." Remus stared at Rhea . "Is it really true?"

Rhea nodded. "It's better that it all ends now, before its too late."

"What prophecy?" Sakura pressed on but Syaoran held her hand.

"Miss Rhea posseses the power of destruction, Sakura. If it goes out of control, she has to release it. It will destroy us all."

"No!" Sakura frantically shook her head.

_We'll be best friends, forever, right? Always and forever!_

"There has to be another way, Rhea? Isn't there?" shouted Fei at Rhea.

Rhea sadly shook her head.

_We'll always be friends, throughout time… but why do we have to keep leaving each other behind?_

"I have to do this, for all our sakes." Rhea added, silently.

"NO!!!" Sakura pushed Syaoran's hand away and rushed into Rhea, trying to pry the knife from her. "Don't do this, RHEA-Chan!!!"

"Let go!" Rhea cried, and a force pushed Sakura away.

"Don't do it, Rhea-chan!" Sakura stood up and faced her friend.

"There's no other way, I must do this!" Rhea answered back.

Remus just continued staring blankly on the floor. Fei was alternately looking at bot Sakura and Rhea, while Syaoran watched Sakura worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Rhea was about to thrust the knife to her chest.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed, and the Windy came out from no where and pushed Rhea away from the knife.

"Sakura!" Syaoran looked surprised. "The Windy? How did you-how?"

Remus just stared at the knife which landed in front of him, while Fei caught Rhea.

"Sakura, why won't you understand?!" Rhea shouted as she stood up.

"Your making a mistake! The same mistake made 3000 years ago! The mistake that saved Egypt but destroyed our souls." Sakura answered crying. "We are born again to stop that mistake from happening ever again. This is what Neferte is trying to tell me, this is what Tua-san is trying to remind me."

Sakura hugged her friend. "I am not Neferte, you are not Tua-san. I am Sakura and you are Rhea-chan. But they are there, they came back to remind us who we really are. To remind us what our actions could become.

"Neferte made a mistake of not stopping her friend, and I won't make that mistake. And Neter Tua, she made a mistake of giving up faith."

"Sakura." Rhea cried, hugging her back. "But what if I destroy everyone?"

"We'll find a way. We always have. We only must have faith." Sakura answered.

"There's only a few more hours."

"We can make it. Believe me." Sakura stared into her friend's eyes. "If I'm given a choice to save the world or save my friend's life, I rather do both."

Rhea continued crying on Sakura.

"You still act like a child." Remus was also crying uncontrollably. He kept on wiping his tears with his robes.

"Sakura…" Syoaran smiled.

Fei took the knife and threw it out a window.

Sakura dropped down to the floor since she had a hard time supporting her friend's weight. "Everything will be alright. Daijobu."

Rhea nodded as she kept on crying.

"Are you all right Master Remus?" Syaoran asked him.

Remus nodded. "I'll forever be grateful to your girlfriend."

Syaoran blushed as Remus said 'girlfriend'. "She's really amazing isn't she?"

Remus nodded. "But how can we save Rhea from destroying herself and everyone else."

"We'll find a way. Sakura's right, we have always found a way."

"Only this time, its more serious." Remus turned and saw Fei beside him. "Umm, Jing."

"Yes?" Fei turned to him.

"Thanks for saving Tua, I mean Rhea. It's still her body after all."

Fei looked surprised. "Your welcome."

"But we are still having a rematch, understand!" Remus continued with his usual mature and serious voice.

Fei grinned. "I'll beat you again."

"There's no way this time!" Remus retorted.

Syaoran smiled, and knelt beside Sakura. "Let's go before Jing and Master Remus start another battle."

Sakura nodded. "Rhea-chan fell asleep."

Syaoran nodded. "She's really tired." He helped Sakura up and carried Rhea.

Suddenly, the building trembled.

"The tower's collapsing!" Fei shouted.

"We know, you Dunderhead!" Remus replied.

"Let's hurry." Syaoran told them, when someone took Rhea from his hands. "Hu!"

"I'm sorry, but the Celestial Orb is now a property of Dark Veil!" Kaining smiled, and jumped from the window, carrying Rhea with him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I'm back and this story will be a few chapters longer than the first, I know some of the dialogues are a bit confusing especially the 'prophecy' Remus is talking about. Just one hint, it will be revealed fully in the third part! 

About this format, something seems to be wrong and I can't get the paragraphs to indent, I'll try to fix it.

I want to thank Avelyn Lauren and AnnieS23 for their reviews

Thanks for reading!


End file.
